Imperial Military
Overview (See Also: Storm War) Commonly the first section of imperial society that outsiders come in contact with and quite often, the last, the Eternal Empire’s legions of troops and fleets of ships are known as one of the most disciplined military forces in the galaxy. The military of the Eternal Empire is made up of volunteers and divided into several branches, most notably the Eternal Army and Eternal Navy, although technically, every institution in the Empire is an extension of the armed forces, down to the education department and healthcare institutions. Within the military, there also exist a number of special divisions made up of elite, or specialized forces, which are better equipped than the rank-and-file, but overall, the armed forces of the Eternal Empire are well-equipped and well-organized. The navy of the Eternal Empire consists of several specialized ship classes that are designed to work together and form a greater, cohesive fleet, increasing their lethality and efficiency in combat by covering eachother’s weaknesses and supporting their strengths. Lacking the numbers to match other, more populated nations in the galaxy, the forces of the Eternal Empire rely on a mixture of discipline, combined arms tactics, specialized equipment and force multiplication, most typically in the form of heavy artillery and dedicated close air support, in order to combat enemy forces and increase their odds of victory. Well-trained and fanatically devoted, the Empire’s soldiers are the nation’s primary instrument of both conflict and diplomacy. On the front lines of the Empire, are the Ultranaut Corps, the nation’s equivalent to Stormtroopers, who are supported by a variety of special forces and combat engineers, making use of a wide variety of heavily armed and armored vehicles and deploying numerous types of heavy weapons and enough artillery to inflict devastating damage upon their targets. Cold, brutal and efficient, the Ultranauts are the Empire’s most recognizable and well-known troops, having fought all over the galaxy during the years since the Empire’s founding. The Wolfguards (Full Article: Wolfguards) Highly disciplined and relentless, the Wolfguards are the Eternal Emperor's most famous and feared warriors. Undergoing a lengthy and difficult training process, Wolfguards are taught to master a wide variety of weapons, ranging from slugthrowers, to blasters, explosives and swords. Trained by Echani and Mandalorian battlemasters, Wolfguards are masters of a variety of combat techniques, a fact made especially apparent by their stunning skill in handling their distinctive Nelvaanian Longswords . Wolfguards are easily recognizable by their armor and unique, wolf-head hooded cloaks, which give them a feral and frightening appearance, one that contrasts heavily with their legendary discipline. Other than that, they are equipped with modified Sk-UL Mk3 Armor and utilize a number of additional technologies such as the KC-VISR optics system and LK Phantom camouflage system. They carry a wide assortment of weapons into battle, although they rely primarily on their hybrid rifles, weapons designed to counter Force Users. Fanatically loyal, Wolfguards undergo a lengthy and subtle indoctrination process as part of their training, instilling into them a complete devotion towards the Eternal Emperor, even unto a complete disregard of self-preservation. A highly mobile and effective strike force, Wolfguards are best suited for surgical strikes and missions that require swiftness and efficiency, as well as providing security to VIP's. Originally drawn from amongst the veterans of the Krayiss II campaign, particularly those who were the first to subsequently pledge their allegiance to Tacitus, their numbers have oscillated over the years as they suffered casualties and new recruits were raised. They are typically seen accompanying the members of the Nelvaanian ruling dynasty as well as high-ranking officials, though the Emperor sometimes has them carry out tasks of a particularly delicate nature, such as assassination and capture. Ultranaut Corps (Full Article: Ultranaut Regiments) The Eternal Army's Ultranaut Corps are the most recognizable, respected and feared military forces amongst the serving under the banner of the Eternal Empire. Starting out as a shipboard defense unit amongst the refugee fleet that would eventually form into the Eternal Empire, their doctrine has evolved drastically throughout the years since the Exodus in the aftermath of Krayiss II. A far cry from their ragtag origins, the Ultranauts have gradually morphed into one of the most disciplined and effective fighting forces in the galaxy, capable of maintaining unit cohesion and keep fighting even under the most dire of circumstances, regardless of casualties or odds. The standard two years training regime of the Ultranaut Corps is amongst the toughest and most difficult amongst any mainline military units in the galaxy, comparable to most special forces. Ultranaut recruits undergo a grueling drilling routine amongst some of the harshest environments known to the galaxy, in the harshest conditions possible, preparing them for a variety of combat scenarios, ranging from planetary assaults and sieges, to shipboard and EVA combat in high-G and low-G battlefields. Awards and Commendations The military is the beating heart and the lifeblood of the Eternal Empire. Service in the armed forces, while not mandatory outside the aristocracy, is expected by society and promoted by the government. Sacrifice in the service of the nation is seen as the highest honor and those who give their lives on the field of battle are elevated to the status of heroes and celebrated as martyrs of the Empire. In order to reward acts of bravery and courage, the Eternal Empire has, like many other nations before it, created a system of commendations and awards. Such commendations are awarded for actions and conduct of exemplary service to the nation and are proudly worn by those few who have received them. In the militaristic, stratocratic Eternal Empire, they are a status symbol, respected and desired by all who serve within the ranks of its formidable military. The Eternal Empire's various awards and commendations are listed below: Army (Bronze, Silver, Gold) *Infantry Assault Badge *General Assault Badge *Armoured Battle Badge *Close Combat Clasp *Shocktrooper Badge *Anti-air Badge *Enforcers clasp *Snipers clasp *Wounded Badge *Tank destruction badge Navy & Air (Bronze, Silver, Gold) *''Escort Badge'' *''Capital Badge'' *''Blockade Runner Badge'' *''Line battle badge'' *''Pilots badge'' *''Fighters Badge'' *''Bombers badge'' *''Navigators clasp'' *''Close air support badge'' 'Eternal Cross' *''2nd class'' *''1st class'' *''Imperial Cross'' *''Imperial Cross with laurels'' *''Imperial Cross with laurels and arms'' *''Imperial Cross with laurels, arms and eagle'' 'Eternal Legion Shield' (awarded for loyalty, ideology and supportive conduct) ''Medals'' *''Campaign Medals'' *''Service Duration Medals'' *''Distinguished Service Medals (high)'' *''Offence, Defence, Security, Duty, Training'' *''Commendation Medal (medium)'' *''Achievement Medal (low)'' *''Emperor’s Citation (unit or individual)'' *''Unit/ship (Meritous, valorous, Gallant) Award'' Category:Organizations Category:Military Category:Government Institutions Category:Browse